Comanche Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gaucho (by Lucasliso) In a big grass covered plain, a Gaucho is sitting under a tree, playing the guitar with his horse tied to the tree trunk. Suddenly, he looks up as he hears the distinctive noise of a horse’s gallop. A Comanche, riding a Mustang horse, is giving a war cry as he tenses his bow and lets an arrow fly. The arrow hits the tree trunk just inches above the Gaucho’s head. Leaving the guitar on the ground, the Gaucho quickly unties his Criollo horse and mounts it, riding towards the Comance. The Comanche takes aim again with his bow and arrow, and fires, but the Gaucho moves his horse to a side and the arrow misses him, he then takes out his Bolas from his belt, and starts spinning them over his head as he keeps on riding towards the Comanche. The Comanche is getting another arrow ready, when the Gaucho lets go of his Bolas, which hits the Comanche on the arm carrying the bow, making him drop it to the ground. This does not stop the Comanche, who takes out his War Hawk Club, and keeps riding towards the incoming Gacuho. The Gaucho takes out his rebenque, using it to speed up his galloping horse, as he approaches the Gaucho, the Comanche swings the War Hawk Club at the Gaucho’s head, but the Gaucho just leans down on the horse’s side, making the Comanche miss. Both the Gaucho and the Comanche circle with their horses and gallop towards each other again. The Comanche again tries to hit the Gaucho with the War Hawk Club, but the Gaucho uses the Rebenque to whip it away from his hand. The Comanche takes out the War Lance, and turns around his horse speeding towards the Gaucho as he gives a war cry. The Gaucho, seeing as he won’t be able to fight off the War Lance at the moment, turns his horse around back to the tree he was resting just a moment ago. The Comanche is able to catch up to the Gaucho before he can reach the tree, stabbing him with the War Lance on the side, but the Gaucho’s poncho concealed the Gaucho’s body enough so the Lance just pierced trough it leaving the Gaucho unharmed. The Gaucho takes off his poncho getting it entangled on the Comanche’s War Lance, and while the Comanche is getting it off the Lance, the Gaucho reaches the tree. Behind it he had his Tacuara Spear, he grabs it while still on horseback, and turns around again towards the Comanche. Both the Comanche and the Gaucho ride towards each other, their spears aimed at the other. The Gaucho’s Tacuara spear gets the Comanche on the left shoulder, while the Comanche’s War Lance gets the Gaucho on his right shoulder. The impact makes both of them loose their weapons, and their rides, as they fall down to the ground and roll over the grass. Both of them quickly gather themselves and stand up, ignoring their injuries. The Comanche takes out his Scalping Knife while the Gaucho takes out his Facon. The Comanche runs towards the Gaucho giving a war cry, holding the Scalping Knife over his head, the Gaucho gets ready, waiting for him to strike. As the Comanche strikes at the Gaucho, he dodges to a side, and stabs the Comanche on the stomach with the Facon. The Comanche falls to his knees, eyes wide open, as he reaches down with his hands and discovers that he his bleeding. The Gaucho then stabs the Comanche again, this time on the neck. The Comanche’s lifeless body falls down, staining the ground with his blood. Breathing heavily, the Gaucho leans down and cleans the blood of the Comanche off his Facon using the Comanche’s clothes. Then he stands up and quietly starts walking back to where his horse is waiting for him. Winner: Gaucho. Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rajput Warrior (by Wassboss) A Rajput warrior is patrolling the Indian-Pakistan border. There have been several attacks on this part, from a new enemy who often attacks on horseback. This Rajput is renounced for his amazing weapon’s training. He is ready for any foe, whether they are on horseback or not. He hears something on the ridge above him and makes his way up. At the top of the ridge is a Comanche Chief eating some buffalo. He is scouting ahead for his tribe, if it is safe his family will make the journey to the valley below. He is so engrossed with his food, he hardly notices the Rajput who has just appeared at the ridge edge. The Rajput takes out a Chakram and eyes up the Comanche. He believes this warrior to be a threat and throws his Chakram him. The disc however misses the Comanche and lodges itself in the rock wall behind. The Comanche jumps up and face this strange new warrior. The Rajput throws another chakram but the Comanche dodges it and runs to get his bow. The Rajput sees what he is doing and throws another chakram but it flies harmlessly over the Comanche’s head. The Comanche picks up his bow and notches and arrow. He then fires at the Indian warrior but he blocks with his shield. The Comanche fires several more arrows in quick succession but all of them ether miss or get stuck in his shield. The Rajput pulls out 2 chakram’s and throws them, both of them scraping the Comanche’s left arm. The Comanche runs over to his horse and jumps on it, pulling out his war lance at the same time. The Rajput throws another chakram but the horses fast pace means all he slices through is the air. The Comanche charges at the Rajput and thrusts his lance forward, missing the Rajput by a few inches. The Rajput, having run out of chakrams, takes out his Khanda and waits for the Comanche to charge and him again. Just as the Rajput expects the Comanche comes charging back, lance held in front of him, a look of pure determination on his face. The Rajput waits for the Comanche to get within range and swings his sword, almost taking him off his horse. The Comanche rides off again, but this time the Rajput gives chase. The Comanche rides round the side of a large rock face and dismounts. He takes out his war hawk and waits for the Rajput to come round the corner. The Rajput runs up to the rock face but senses something is not right. He sheathes his Khanda and takes out his Aara. He creeps closer to the rock face, inches away from where the Comanche is standing. The Rajput sees the Comanche’s foot sticking out from behind the rock face and, using the Aara like a whip, smacks his foot as hard as he can, causing the Comanche to cry out in pain. The Rajput swings the Aara in a circle and lashes it forward, striking his leg, and leaving a nasty cut. The Comanche lunges forward and swings the war hawk and hitting the rajput’s arm. The Rajput drops his Aara and the Comanche sees his chance. He swings his war hawk in a hacking motion, forcing the Rajput to step back to avoid the rapid blows. The Rajput unsheathes his Khanda and swings it in a downward chop slicing through the wooden handle of the war hawk. The Comanche tosses it away and pulls out his scalping knife. He dodges a swing from the Khanda and, lunging forward stabs the knife into the Rajput’s chest. However the Rajput’s armour stops it from making it through. The Rajput thrust his sword forward but the Comanche dodges and kicks the Rajput in the face stunning him. With a fluid movement the Comanche yanks the word out of the Rajput’s hand and throws it down the cliff face. The Comanche thinking the Rajput is now defenceless, goes crazy with his knife but none of the blows make it through his opponents armour. The Comanche doesn’t give up though and goes for a very powerful thrust with the knife. But once he is in range the Rajput thrusts forward, with his previously unseen Katar, and stabs the Comanche in the stomach. The Comanche falls to the ground dying and looks up to see the Rajput standing above him, ready to end the battle. With a quick punch downwards the Comanche’s life is ended. Winner Rajput Expert's Opinion The Rajput won because his armour protected him from the arrows and once he could get the Comanche of his horse he could easily subdue him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Celtic Warrior (by MilenHD) On a plain with few lonely trees, the Celtic warrior raises his lancea and gives a loud war cry and his charioteer starts driving their chariot, not away the Comanche rides his horse and fires few arrows at the Celtic chariot, only hitting the wooden surface, as both warriors got close to each other, the Celt thrusting his lancea, piercing the Comanche's leg and as both warriors turned for another charge at each other, the Comanche fired two arrows after each. The first pierced the charioteer's eye killing him and with the second he pierced, the Celt's shoulder knocking him and stopping the chariot. The Celt pulled his sling and hurled few stones at the Comanche missing all of them. The Comanche dismounted his horse and charged with his war lance at the Celt, who grabbed his shield and stopped the blow of the lance and as both tried to stab each other, the Celt had the advantage, because having his spear longer and the Comanche leg was wounded. Then the Comanche retreated to his horse to get his shield, but the Celt threw his lancea at him and he missed. The Comanche equipped his buffalo hide shield and charged with his lance in other hand. The Celt pulled his longsword from his sheath and charged at the Comanche. As both warriors clashed, the Comanche's shield was teared in two by the longsword. The Comanche was thrusting his lance few times, all the blows were blocked by the Celt's shield and the Celt swung his sword and sliced the lance in two. The Comanche pulled his war hawk and he managed to hook the Celt's shield with the first blow, then he smacked into's Celt's shoulder getting stuck, due to the leather armor, while the Celt groaned in pain. The Comanche tried to scalp the Celt with his knife, but the Celt acted very fast and smashed the Indian's legs with his burda and as he got up, he stabbed the Comanche in the abdomen with his longsword. Then he removed the war hawk from his shoulder and raised his burda and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Comanche's primitive weapons were unable to match the Celt's superior melee weapons, gigantic shield and leather tunic. Also the Celt was stronger than the Comanche, and yeah he lost in long range and the horse was more mobile than the chariot, but the factors are factors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jacobites (by KevlarNinja) In a Scottish field, a Highlander stands with a decapitated English soldier at his feet. From the distance , he hears someone shouting. He looks and sees a Comanche, who sees the highlander as an invader, shouting a war cry. The Highlander throws a Ball and Chain, but it barely comes close to hitting the mounted warrior. The Comanche fires an arrow and hits the Highlander in the side. The Highlander pulls out the arrow, snaps the arrow over his knee, and laughs at the Comanche with contempt. The Comanche tries to stab the Highlander a few times with his war lance, but the rebel dodges it every time. He then pulls out his bloodly Claymore and chops the spear in half. The Comanche throws the rest of the spear at the Highlander, knocking his Targe and Drik out of his hands. The Comanche warrior then jumps off his horse. The Comanche pulls out his War Hawk and hits the Highlander in the gut. The Highlander pulls out his War Hammer and hits his foe's ankle. The Comanche falls down and the Highlander tries to hit him with the sharp end of the war hammer, but the Comanche kicks him in the gut, makeing the rebel stumble back, so the Comanche can get back on his feet.He pulls out his Scalping Knife and the Highlander picks up his Targe and Drik. The Highlander tries to kill the Comanche with the spike on his Targe, but the Comanche steps out of the way and trips him, makeing him fall to the ground, yet agian, and getting the Targe stuck in the ground. The Comanche holds the Highlander in a chokehold and tries to scalp the Highlander, but he stabs the Comanche in the chest with his Drik, killing him. The Highlander gets back up and shouts in victory. He then goes back home to brag about how he killed two attackers in a row. Winner:Highlander Expert's Opinion The superior armour and harder-hitting close ranged weapons of the highlander allowed him to triumph over his Native American foe. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage